Shotguns and Sheriffs
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Episode tag for season 2, episode 8. Pride wants the details on the shotgun incident first hand.


She was surprised when he asked Sonja to do the road trip with him. She normally did that sort of stuff with him, especially if it meant they had a day or two together. He obviously had a reason, and if he wanted to share with her when he got back he would. She had no issues sticking around with Chris, he had been her first partner when she joined the team. They worked well together, and she did enjoy working with him. She watched as Sonja climbed in the passenger side of his car, harbouring a slight tinge of jealousy as she saw the car drive away. Turning back to Chris she gave him a weak smile, which he knew was for her benefit more than his.

"I'm heading home, you gonna be alright?" Picking his bag up and putting it on his desk as he put his jacket on.

"Sure, go home. I'll lock up when I'm done here." Knowing the only place she would be heading was upstairs to the double bed with the patchwork comforter.

She knew Chris could see what she had planned, yet he didn't say anything. He stopped beside her on his way out the door.

"Don't stay up too late." Giving her his lopsided grin as he walked out the door.

She stood and watched him get into his car and drive away, waiting for the big metal gates to close and lock. She pulled the big green doors closed and locked them, made sure the side door was locked, and then worked through the office shutting lights and computers off. When she arrived upstairs she only switched the bedside lamp on, she didn't need any others to see her way around. Taking her clothes off she put them in the laundry hamper, then reached into the back of the wardrobe behind his clothes for her clean pants and blouse. Taking the bag from the bottom of the wardrobe she got out her clean underwear before putting it back and climbing into bed. She turned the light off and gathered the two pillows together, snuggling into them as she covered herself over. She inhaled deeply, smiling at the smell that invaded her nostrils. She hoped the drive there and back wouldn't take to long, she missed him already.

As they worked the case the next day they both managed to speak to their boss, but it was mostly case related. When they finally managed to track down the elusive man named Frank they had been searching for they had no hesitation in going to check out his house. It was lucky that they had taken a side of the apartment each, or she would definitely not be here to tell the tale. She hadn't heard Chris yell out to her to get down, only caught a brief glimpse of him flying through the air as he flung himself towards the loaded shotgun and she dived sideways. She heard the shot, saw the glass fly out the window as she moved back into the open doorway.

"You good?" She heard Chris ask as he looked up over the counter the gun was preached on.

"Good." She replied, even though her heart was racing.

They searched the small apartment and finally found the body of Frank, along with a tablet tracking the continued movements of their teammates. Chris said he would phone Pride, while she phoned the local authorities to get them back up. Little did they know it was already too late. They did manage to get rangers and Marshall's on their tails to go find them but that wasn't enough for her.

"We gotta go." Her instincts to protect her team, her family, overruling her common sense.

Chris managed to talk her down, explained how long it would take to get there, and pointed out the backup would get there first. Loretta, then Sebastian, called in and got them back on the case, working out who was chasing Sonja, Pride and Maslow. When they got a trace on the explosives it led them back to Zed Hasting. It was Pride they were after, not Maslow.

It was close, Sonja, Maslow and Pride making it back due to Pride outsmarting Hastings and his men. The local sheriffs and rangers arrived and rounded up what was left of Hasting and his men, leaving a car for Sonja and Pride to drive back in. It was gone nightfall when they finally managed to sit down together and talk about the case, trying to fit all the pieces together. It was Chris who stuck all the bits of the jigsaw together, finally linking Maslow and Hastings in the same circle through the prison.

Pride and Sonja were in court when everyone got the punishment they deserved, and Pride kept the promise he had made to get justice. As Pride left court he was both pleased and surprised when Sonja came looking for him. She was asking his permission to help out on a case involving her drug dealer friend. Pride smiled as he said he would sign the paperwork to loan her out, it had taken a lot for her to ask him, she had come a long way in a few short months. Speaking of coming a long way in a few short months he had someone he needed to speak to.

"So, I hear you wanted to come charging in and rescue us." He asked as he came in the lounge undoing his tie.

"You would have said the same, or maybe thought it." He heard her reply from her position lying on the couch.

"Yeah, but you had Chris to temper your enthusiasm. Things are definitely changing around here." Waiting for her to move her feet so he could sit down.

When she moved her feet he sat down and leaned forward to undo his shoes, taking them off one at a time. Sitting back once his shoes were off he reached over and ran his hand up and down her right leg to her knee.

"Come here." Removing his hand from her knee and holding his arm up for her.

She sat up and moved to sit beside him, his arm going around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder as he turned slightly to face her a little more and wrap his other arm around her front. He linked his fingers together on her shoulder as she slid her arm around her his waist.

"I hear and Sonja did some bonding while you were on the road." Looking up at him as she enquired about his road trip.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I think we have sorted a few things out. She's learning what it means to be part of a team, to depend on someone else, to ask for help, and to give it when needed." Kissing the top of her head when he was finished speaking.

"I'm glad she's here. She's keeping Chris straight for now." Revealing in the embrace she was wrapped up in.

"How come you didn't mention what happened when you were out with Chris?" Closing his eyes as he pictured what Chris had told him about the shotgun incident.

"It was no big deal, Chris was quicker." Her heart rate picking up as she recalled the way Chris had flung himself on the string attached to the gun.

"You being nearly killed is a big deal, and not just because I'm the boss." Squeezing her a little tighter to his side.

"It happens a lot, to all of us." Thinking back to how she felt when she wanted to go charging down the highway looking for him and Sonja.

"It does, but I don't share my bed with Chris or Sonja." Moving back so he could see her face.

"Thank god, that would just be weird." Trying to make light of nearly being blown away by a double-barreled shotgun.

"Merri," he growled out as he looked down at her.

"Dwayne, just leave it. We both nearly got shot today. At least mine was an accident, yours, on the other hand, wasn't." Reaching up to kiss him.

"Don't think you'll get away with not telling me things by distracting me." Trying not to be distracted as she kissed him.

"Is it working now?" Kissing his jaw and nipping his ear.

The next thing Merri knew she was pinned to the couch with Dwayne hovering above her. He smirked at her as she looked up at him.

"You keep me updated about the important things, I'll do the same." Leaning in to kiss her passionately.

An hour later as he pulled the comforter from the back of the couch and covered them both over he smiled. Again they had both nearly been killed, yet were still around to tell the story. As he tucked the blanket around her naked body she wriggled around getting more comfortable, tucking herself between the back of the couch and his body. She was cocooned, his body and the couch giving her some security against the world. He hoped she didn't move too much or his bare ass would be hanging out the cover. He did consider waking her and heading to bed, but she was asleep so that was definitely a good thing. Her sleeping was more important than how cold his ass got. At least he was alive to get a cold ass. Tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that might be different, but for now, he would enjoy being alive with the woman who he was slowly learning had more of his heart each day.


End file.
